Five things Akaba loved about Kobyakawa Sena
by snowwinter486
Summary: One thing Sena loved about Akaba. Akaba/Sena


Summary: Five things Akaba loved about Kobyakawa Sena. One thing Sena loved about Akaba.

Warning: fluff. and gay boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Pairing: Heavily hinted.

A/N: I was in the Whistle! Fandom for a couple of hours and then I found this gem again. Sigh.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

1)

When Akaba wins, he's happy. Because he-they earned it. They made a Kick Team that was much more prominent in the American Football world. They proved how important a kick team was.

It was amazing and he loved it.

Even if it meant that he won with Kotarou because at this point in time, he didn't care.

(Kotarou, if anything, had amazing kicks anyways. Not that he would ever tell that to his face.)

But then, there was Sena.

He really proved how great winning was.

(Akaba would never forget the male yelling in victory as he stood in the end-zone. The look of accomplished victory as the brunet was attacked by his teammates. Akaba could never forget.)

Sena, who gave him a soft blush on his cheek with the smallest of smiles and brightest of words to raised him up further than how high he was already.

It was dangerous to be up that high; Akaba knew that very well. He had seen people fall, he had fallen once. But this was different.

It was okay because he knew he would be caught.

_("Hayato-kun! We need to go celebrate! This is amazing!")_

2)

It was moments like this that made Akaba think about how he really fell for Sena. And how he fell hard.

The brunette leaned against the red-head, sleeping. His mouth was slightly open, and he curled around Akaba's side. He was too short for the red-head's shoulder, so he settled to sleep against Akaba's upper-arm. Akaba watched in amusement as the smaller male crushed his face and drooled slightly, and fell a little further in love.

Akaba gave a small smile and leaned a little back against his seat.

Not only was Sena adorable in every way, shape and form, but the smaller male had everything Akaba didn't know he was interested in.

Like the happy smile on his face as he snoozed. Or the small trail of drool on his face (and on his uniform, Akaba noted). Or the way, when Akaba gently awoke him, his eyes barely fluttered open before he gave a dopey grin.

_(Hayato, you're so pretty.)_

Or, how angry (and pouty) Sena was going to get when he saw all the picture of him so vulnerable on Akaba's phone.

3)

He was a runner.

Akaba watched in amazement as Kobayakawa Sena held down the field.

Even from his spot far above the male in the stadium, he (and everyone else) leaned forward to watch the male run.

It was as beautiful and exhilarating as any other time was. Akaba gasped a little as Sena jumped over players, spinning around them and passing them with ease.

With ease. Because Kobayakawa Sena is the best runner of their generation.

(God, what he would give to just hug the male right now.)

4)

Truth be told, he loved this about Sena as well.

"Akaba-san! You are a rising superstar in the world of Amefuto! Tell us, is there a certain someone you are doing this for?"

Because yes, Akaba was a little worried that this relationship would have been very onesded, until Sena asked him out.

(Bright red face, hands nervously holding his shirt, but practically yelled the question before almost bolting off. Honestly, it was a good thing that Akaba's reflexes weren't that bad.)

Akaba's eyes found Sena's, who smiled fondly, and the red-head looked back to the reporter.

"Fuu. I'm doing this for myself, because I like playing. And I love the people I play with," he said instead, his hands feeling empty without Sena's hands or his guitar.

His eyes found Sena's and although Sena blushed and looked away first, the smile on his face told him that he agreed.

(Akaba also ignored Kotarou rolling his eyes.)

"There are also rumors of you dating the Devilbat manager, Anezaki Mamori!"

Several members of their Dream-Team stiffened and Akaba barely glanced over to see the stone-cold face of Kobayakawa Sena.

"None of that is true," he said, shutting the interviewer down. First of all, he was way too infatuated by Sena to even consider another person as an option. And secondly, Anezaki. Why her? "Anezaki is an important part to the team, and that's it."

"No other lingering feelings-"

"None."

The silence was so awkward afterward that the reporter decided for a break and Akaba ran after Sena who bolted out.

"Sena!" He called out.

"I'm here," Sena said, a soft smile on his face as the two stood out in the cold winter weather. "I just wanted a breath of air."

"I love you," he said, ready to prove it in anyway he can to the man that he loved with all of his heart and soul."

"I know. I'm just angry that they said Mamori-nee's name," he said.

Akaba blinked and Sena's gave a soft smile.

"You wouldn't cheat on me, just like how I won't cheat on you," he said. A small blushed formed on his face and Akaba could feel himself falling a little more for the small brunette.

He reached over to hug the male, and Sena snuggled into the embrace. The two stood in the shadows of the lights, and breathed the winter air together.

"Besides, it's more likely that Agon-san and Shin-san would get together than you and Mamo-nee."

Which was, in a very scary way, very true.

5)

When Sena approached the mic, and the music started, Akaba felt his heart crack.

They thought that this was music?

Sena's voice, despite how beautiful it may sound when he's speaking (soft, wondrous sounds) couldn't reach the notes. The entire piece was either too sharp of too flat to even be considered the right note. He was late and was obviously slightly tone deaf.

(Akaba wasn't too sure if his heart or ears would go first.)

Granted, with Kakei Shun, who usually had performing troubles anyways, they were more on the beat than off. First, they would occasionally speed, and then abruptly slow down in random spots. It wasn't a too good of a combo.

(Did they even practice?)

Mizumatchi Kengo was on guitar and Akaba knew something was wrong. First of all, he wasn't even holding the guitar the right way-and it wasn't even a left-handed guitar-what was that blond doing?

(Well, more wrong than usual.)

Yamato Takeru, why was he even there, was on the bass, facing the wrong direction, and slamming down on it like it was a guitar. It wasn't. The tune was wrong and Akaba wasn't even too sure what he was listening to anymore. He's also pretty sure that it wasn't tuned properly.

(His ears was bleeding-and it wasn't from Hiruma's laughter next to him.)

But then, when the song (if it could be called that) stopped, it was Sena, red-faced and stuttering that came to the mic.

"Ano... Thank you to Monta, Yamato-san, Kakei-kun and Mizumatchi-kun for making everything possible, but everything was for you, Akaba... Hayato."

Akaba felt a rush of something swell up as he straightened. Forget bleeding ears and cracking hearts, he felt like he was being elevated off the ground.

His fingers twitched for his guitar, and before he knew it, he was up on the stage next to Sena.

"I love you, Hayato," Sena mumbled out when Akaba's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too, Sena," Akaba could feel himself grinning like a fool. Okay, just this once, he could stop the pull of it all because Sena was in his arms.

And all his.

And that, that made Akaba the happiest.

Love, from Kobayakawa Sena.

+1)

Sena, in all honesty was 100% sure that this was the reason why he was completely an utterly in love with Akaba.

That this was the reason why Sena had enough confidence to ask him out in the first place.

"Sena! Are you okay?"

Kobayakawa Sena looked up at Akaba, who was wearing his Japan Uniform.

Sena gave a broad smile and adjusted some of his pads.

"I'm so glad I'm in love with you," he blurted out.

"... He really hit his head hard, MAX," Monta supplied.

".. Sena?" Akaba asked, face red and Sena gave a goofy grin.

"I'm so glad I it was you," he said.

"Come on," Monta sighed, "Let's get you up."

He reached over to help the male up and Sena groaned a little. Akaba immediately jumped at the sound to reach over and help the petite brunet up. And then, chocolate eyes found his.

"I think I'm okay now," Sena said and then gave a serene smile. "I think I'm more than okay now."

"Well then, are you ready?" Akaba asked, finally grabbing a hold of himself.

The two looked onto the field, where the rest of the team was waiting and Sena grinned back up a him.

When Akaba smiled back, before turning back to the field of the sport he loved, that's was it.

That was how Sena knew he was in love with Akaba Hayato.

And that was probably why Kobayakawa Sena was so in love with Akaba Hayato.


End file.
